The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method such as a printer and a copying machine includes a photoreceptor drum that supports an electrostatic latent image, a developing device that supplies the photoreceptor drum with toner to visualize the electrostatic latent image in a toner image, and a transfer device that transfers the toner image from the photoreceptor drum to a sheet.
An image forming apparatus including a plurality of developing devices corresponding to color toners of respective colors in which a plurality of toner containers for supplying each developing device with replenishing toner is disposed is known. This technique includes a plurality of container covers that can be opened and closed in a front part of an apparatus body. When the container covers are opened, the toner containers will be exposed to outside, enabling replacement of the toner containers.
When a predetermined toner container becomes empty, this technique displays, on a display unit, information indicating that the toner container is empty. Then, when a user operates the display unit, the container cover of the toner container is opened. As a result, the user can replace the toner container.